1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a contents searching method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a contents searching method thereof which receives contents from the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with technological development, electronic goods which are equipped with various functions for improved convenience and functionality have been introduced. In particular, such electronic goods have an Internet function which is backed by the development of network infrastructure and the Internet.
Out of such multi-functional electronic goods, a TV integrates an Internet access function thereinto to be connected to the Internet. Also, a TV which is connected to the Internet through a relay such as a set-top box is being released. Further, an Internet TV service which connects a TV to the Internet for viewing video online is drawing much attention from viewers. A user may view multimedia contents stored in a server of an Internet TV service provider from his/her TV.
As such, a user may now enjoy various multimedia contents by using the TV supporting the Internet service.
To that end, a method for easily searching contents on the Internet or contents through other means than the Internet access should be provided.